


The Asset Gets a Reward

by Billythesock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Digital Art, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billythesock/pseuds/Billythesock





	The Asset Gets a Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).




End file.
